


Under One Roof

by aberdeenrose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something from Elsie's past begins to creep to the surface, but will the secret's outing resolve everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under One Roof

Elsie walked into her room, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.   
And that's when she heard the light knock on her door.   
"Um, Mrs. Hughes? Might I come in?" The young girl, Daisy, stepped in. Eyes red. Puffy, from crying.   
Elsie's heart sank, she swept across the floor, taking Daisy into her arms.   
"Whatever is the matter my girl?"   
"I just, sometimes I just wish I had a family. I've got Mr. Mason, but what about my real family?"   
Elsie pulled the both of them over to her bed. Both girls plopped down on the small mattress.  
"Why didn't my mum and pa want me?"   
Elsie couldn't answer.   
She'd sworn to Charles they'd never tell her. But, the way Daisy looked at her--Elsie took her hand.  
"They loved you enough to give you a life they couldn't."   
"But why not give me a life with them?" Her tone grew angry. Upset that she didn't understand. And Elsie couldn't help but want to spill the details.  
"Daisy," she whispered. "You've got us. We're you're family."   
'Literally.' Elsie thought.   
"Mrs. Hughes?" Daisy launched forward flinging her arms around her. "I love you."

 

"Charles, I can’t keep on pretending like she isn't my own flesh and blood. Not after last night."   
"You can't expect to tell her."   
"She's my daughter, Charles. Just because you and I have been--have been intimate, doesn't mean you have a say."   
"As head Butler I do." He boomed. His broad shoulders seemed to broaden.   
"I'm sorry Chalres. Lord and Lady Grantham have known since day one. Surely keeping the truth between the few of us will do no harm." Elsie snapped at him and stormed off.  
The time was just right for the ladies to be dressing. Elsie followed Ms. Baxter up to her Ladyship's rooms.  
"You'll go in," she told Baxter, "and ask if I might have a word."   
Ms. Baxter nodded. Disappearing behind the doors, she reapppeared a few moments later.   
"She's said you can come in. I'll wait out here." The two women nodded.  
"I do hope this is good news Mrs. Hughes." Lady Grantham sat in front of the mirror.  
"Not news, as such, my lady." She zipped up the back of her dress while she continued. "It's seems our Daisy has been quite blue about family as of late." She repinned a curl.   
"Does she have any idea?"   
"No, ma'am. She looks to much like the awful man that was her father. There's nothing to alert Daisy."   
In the mirror, Lady Grantham looked worried.   
"Well do enjoy Daisy and I hate to hear that she's down. Personally, and Mrs. Hughes, we'll have to discuss with Lord Grantham, but I see no harm in letting your own flesh and blood know."  
And, like magic, Lord Grantham walked in.   
"Are my ears twitching for any particular reason? Oh, Mrs. Hughes. Is everything alright?"   
"Robert, Mrs. Hughes and I have decided it's time to let Daisy in. She must know she has family, actual family that has been around her and will always be around her." She said it as matter of factly as if she'd said the sky was blue and the leaves green.  
"Of course." Lord Grantham nodded, fidgeting with his cuff links. "But, only Daisy will know, correct?"  
Elsie couldn't speak. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes.   
"Absolutely your Lordship."   
Lady Grantham turned and gave Elsie a squeeze. Her face turned from a knowing friend and mother to an impatient one. "Go! Tell her!"   
Elsie knew her accent grew thick when she filled with emotion.   
"Thank you so much. For everything, everything since the beginning of my employment. You have been nothing but helpful and a joy to work for." Elsie gave them both a sharp nod and tried to control her excitement.   
She thanked Ms. Baxter.   
The stairs to downstairs flew under her feet.   
Daisy hustled around the kitchen, barking out orders just the same as Mrs. Patmore.   
"Hem," she cleared her throat, "Daisy, I need a moment of your time when you have a second."  
The young girl nodded.   
She wiped her hands on her apron after telling Mr. Moseley to take up the sauce.   
The two girls walked down the hall and to Mrs. Hughes room. Elsie made sure to shut and lock the door so that nobody would disturb them.   
"Sit."   
"Am I in trouble Mrs. Hughes?"  
"No, my girl. Do you remember the other day when you we spoke of your parents?" Elsie pulled a chair up, so that she faced Daisy. The young girl nodded. "I know who they are, but Lord and Lady Grantham have said the secret must remain between us."   
 


End file.
